Percy Jackson and the Bewitched Flag
by krah13
Summary: Percy Jackson is now 17 and returns to Camp half blood without annabeth and Grover, He touches the flag in a game of capture the flag and teleports to an unknown place. Can he get back without his freinds? there will be 7 chapters.
1. The minotaur

Look, I never knew that one day I would wake up and find myself going to a sixth year at camp half blood, I thought I was done when Kronus was defeated but no, my mom had to make me come here. One thing upset me about that the most. Annabeth and Grover would not be there this time. Not a single one of my old friends.

It all started on a typical day when my mom woke me up at six o-clock. I hate it when she does that but hey, some bad things just never die. She woke me up and said in her best voice,

"Percy, wake up it's time to go to camp."

"Mom… why do I always need to go here I mean I used to love it until Grover and Annabeth said they were leaving. It won't be the same without them."

She looked at me and I knew that she was about to put on her best come on now face to get me to go but it wouldn't work this time.

"Honey, come on get up, your father wouldn't be proud of you." She said giving me the father proudest thing, one of her best tricks in the book and this one actually worked on me.

"Alright mom, you win I'll go but first, can you please go, I need to get dressed." I said with an annoyed sound in my voice.

She left the room and I quickly pulled on the first clothes I found in the dresser and grabbing the comb started thinking about what camp would be like.

About 4 hours later we arrived at camp and I was thinking wow, this may just be a normal year yet, I see no Minotaur ready to kill me, that's good. Well looking back on this I wished that I had not thought that at all because right out in the middle of the road was you guessed it, the Minotaur.

My mom slammed on the brakes of the car and then, getting out screamed Percy run! I did as I was told, but not after picking up a few water bottles lying on the side of the road. I was lucky they were there is what I was. I didn't need two Minotaur horn's laying in my cabin this time.

I ran as fast as I could down the road hearing the Minotaur's Breath creeping down my neck. I screamed as loud as I could which made me look like a coward and trust me, I hate looking like a coward. Whenever Annabeth was around I would always be brave but I was always scared even if I didn't look it. I wondered when I would see her and Grover again. Grover was a protector for another demigod now because Chiron had said I didn't need one anymore. Annabeth was just too tired of coming here year after year and I asked her where on earth she would go because she hadn't seen her parents in years.

She went to an orphanage to spend one more year of her childhood life until she turned 18. I was almost 17 now which would mean that I would soon be a year from adulthood but I liked being a teenager.

Going back to reality, I realized that I had gotten farther away from the Minotaur and that he was now panting. I decided now was my chance and I grabbed one of the bottles out of my coat pocket.

I took of the cap of it and then I quickly made probably the smallest hurricane in the history of the world. I sent it spiraling at the Minotaur who seemed to dodge It easily and I realized that I just killed myself because then the Minotaur charged strait at me like a bullet. He ran and ran but I dodging him easily like I did my first year but then I realized that the Minotaur had just punctured my Achilles bearing. My weak spot.

It felt like all the pain I had ever felt and yes even from Kronus's scythe had all joined together to form one last killer pain. It hurt like the underworld. My mom was screaming as she stabbed the Minotaur in the back with a knife and then crying came over revealing a bottle of nectar to possibly save me.

Drink this and remember the one thing that ties you to this world. Was all she said before handing me the bottle. I swallowed all of it which was an idiotic move because I was dead for shure. I just thought of Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth was helping me out of a cavern full of dried bones and Grover of course was eating the bones. She said don't ever scare me again and then hugged me. The last thing I remember after that was. I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson but, Percy won't last another minute here.

My mom started crying and for some reason I couldn't open my eyes. At least he's made it to Camp Half Blood was all she said.

I woke up and opened my eyes to find the doctor having a conversation with my mother.

"I'm afraid that theres very bad news. He said, You see, Percy's left leg is um… paralyzed."


	2. Chapter 2 I touch a flag

I woke up later on to find myself staring at Grover's face. I was so shocked I smiled widely and he smiled back. Then, I realized it was just an iris message from him and he wasn't really there.

"Good to see you again." Grover said still smiling as though he couldn't believe that I was alive. "Your famous now you know, you were the first to survive a fatal wound like that and to say it was on your weak spot, you're the only one who beat the odds, how did you do it?"

"I just thought of you and Annabeth, the only things that make me cling to this world." I exclaimed noticing that he looked curious and somewhat satisfied by my answer. "What's the date?" I asked him curious about what it would be.

"Oh it's."

But just then when he said that the Iris message time wore out, I couldn't talk to him anymore. I just got so excited I decided to get out of bed right now and then I remembered the painful truth about my left leg. It was Paralyzed, I tried moving it again and again but failed completely I knew that Chiron would have put a wheelchair or something in here however so I scanned the room.

I noticed the wheelchair right next to my bed and being in a wheelchair when I broke both of my legs at age 5; I knew how to get out of bed and into one. It was rather easy to do, and when I was finally in a position that suited me I started wheeling myself out of the hospital.

Chiron met my gaze and then smiled coming over making clicks on the gravel as his hoofs hit them. Chiron was a Centaur and a wise one at that.

"How are you Perceus?" Chiron asked looking at me with the glint in his eyes that told you he was very intelligent.

"I'm fine, it's just, my friends aren't here, there's no one to call me Seaweed Brain or anything!"

"Seaweed Brain? Are you really that dumb? Chiron asked

"No, it's just Annabeths nickname for me I really miss her." I told him.

"I see there's no one that can help you in battles and call you a friend, no one to hang out with and *fight*." Chiron said to me as though he was explaining all of my problems.

I walked away after that and checked my calendar in my cabin that was already hung by either Mr. D or Chiron. I said Friday on it, that meant it was capture the flag day. The best day of the week in my opinion.

I headed out on my wheelchair to my usual spot by the lake which had been my spot ever since I was claimed by Poseidon. I could easily take down passing demigods by simply throwing a water ball at 90 miles per hour.

The game began and I wheeled straight into enemy territory. I clashed with a couple of demigods but none of them were a match for me and my sword Riptide. It was a piece of cake as most of the demigods weren't even in their third year because the ones above that were either dead or have decided not to come after the war. I saw the flag in the distance and so I headed straight for it finding that it wasn't guarded at all.

I reached out for it and when I touched it, the last thing I saw was a blinding flash of light as I hit hard ground.


	3. Chapter 3 I fight a cyclops

I was in excruciating pain. It wasn't as bad as before but I couldn't seem to get up from my paralyzed leg. I felt hands all around me, I felt myself hitting ground in small bumps again and again. My vision must have not been working properly because I couldn't see a thing all I could do was feel things. I felt groggy possibly because if I had been knocked out by the fall, I hadn't been knocked out long.

"I finally opened my eyes which I found as the result of the blindness and was shocked that it was completely dark. People were dragging me, no, these weird things in red cloaks were and they seemed to be disturbed at my appearance.

"Excuse me!" Was all I had to say for them to put me down.

"Percy Jackson, you are fined for breaking and entering the kings throne room. You will be sentenced to death at 3:00 this evening." The one that was the tallest said.

"Huh?" I said confused about what I had supposedly done. "How could I break and enter a throne room without me knowing I did?" I asked.

That's when I woke up from the very vivid dream.

I grasped my head feeling pain in it and I sat up to find myself in a dessert with nothing as far as I could see. I would have chosen the gallows rather that hunger and thirst.

I got up and dragging my leg on the ground started walking down through the seemingly best path. I stopped suddenly when I saw a familiar face coming into view from on top of one of the rather large sand dunes.

It was Clarisse wearing a giant turban and riding on the back of a camel, when I saw her I ran straight for her screaming my head off. She seemed startled that it was me at first but then nodded and said "Get on."

"What are you doing here?" I asked Clarisse.

"I was about to ask you the same question. For your information, about a week ago I was at Camp half Blood playing an innocent game of capture the flag when I touched the flag and landed here in the middle of this place."

"Today I touched the flag and I landed here also!" I exclaimed, who on earth would want to transport us all here?" I asked her.

"I'm going to guess someone who wants every last demigod here because next week if this goes on, the next demigod that touches the flag will come here, and the next and so on and so on."

"So, someone wants all of the demigods to get teleported here to die of thirst." I said to her thinking that I was right.

She just nodded her head and then made sure that I had hold of something and took off very slowly down another sand dune.

We stopped abruptly when we saw something in the distance, it was as everyone would have feared, Polyphemus with his eye looking still badly wounded. He was crying about how his land had sunk during a giant tidal wave which to him meant that his father did not approve of him.

"PLEASE LORD OF THE SEA! I BEG FORGIVNESS FROM YOU! I WANT MY LAND BACK! GIVE ME WATER!!!!!" Polyphemus bellowed into the sky stupidly as if Poseidon were up there and not in the ocean.

We tried to stay as quiet as possible so he wouldn't see us but of course his ears were great and he turned around quickly screaming his head off and shouting its NOBODY!

He screamed with rage running towards me and Clarisse. Clarisse drew a sword out of her sheath hanging from her belt. I simply carefully got down from the camel and drew riptide. I slashed him in his side with riptide and saw a huge chunk of his meat.

"There will be the biggest sirloin steak I ever had tonight!" I screamed as loud as I could but Polyphemus simply grabbed my arm and started swinging me around and around above his as If I was the handle on his lasso.

I wriggled out of his grip and landed on his head and having this experience probably sometime before stabbed his eye with Riptide. He fell down screaming and Clarisse quickly finished him off. Polyphemus was dead and as he turned into dust to soon be reborn somewhere I somehow managed to clamber on top of Clarisse's camel and we rode off into the other desserts in search of some food.


	4. Chapter 4 I find a demigod

It was completely dark and as I fell asleep I couldn't help but feel that I wouldn't wake up from this. I felt that something bad was about to happen to me and Clarisse and I also felt that even though I touched the flag first today that someone else touched it also so tonight I would go and check the dessert, but not before making a trail so I could find my way back.

I set off around what I guess would be midnight with a torch I made out of my cloths and yes Clarisse's rage for the fire. I took some of the Cyclops ropes around his waist and set off down the largest sand dune after tying the rope to the camel beside Clarisse. It was extremely windy and dusty which made my vision a bit worse and I stumbled a few times because of my left leg. It was amazing how I couldn't feel anything as If my leg was in midair.

I came to a complete stop and tied the rope around my waist when I saw something maybe a mile away. Of course I probably had about three miles of gigantic rope at waist so it didn't matter, but what I saw was what I had hoped for, a fire and a black silhouette sitting beside it.

I ran at full speed pulling the rope with me and falling over a few times. I had gotten used to either dragging my leg or holding it up with a sling I made from a turban that was on the camel. I stopped when I reached the campfire and I saw who it was and I had only seen him once during the battle of New York.

"P-Percy? Is that you?" He asked me confused at why I was here.

"Yeah it's me John, I only met you once so I would have forgotten your name if I hadn't seen you so recently, let me guess, you were playing capture the flag and you touched the flag and was transported to this place just like me and Clarisse." I said.

"Cl-Clarisse? She's here too! How did this happen?" He asked me whimpering as he was only in his third year judging by his beads.

"We can only guess that one; I believe that someone wants all of the demigods to be stuck here to die of hunger or thirst." I said as John gulped loudly.

I gripped the rope and had John hold my shirt as we followed the rope now laid on the ground. We walked on and on until I wasn't completely sure that we were going in the right direction, I could have sworn that Clarisse's and my camp was in the other direction but I shook my head saying it was O.C.D. and continued on through the night with John.

Eventually however, we did end up at the Camel with Clarisse asleep beside it snoring loudly. I smiled with satisfaction tying the camel to my waist so he didn't try to escape as we were asleep and I fell right asleep.

My dream started with all of the gods throwing Luke's body into Tartarus which I have to admit would be a great place for Kronus's body. It was Hadez looking grumpy at why he had to let them come in because they weren't allowed in unless be invitation of Hadez. I saw Luke's body hit the bottom of the stairs going down into Tartarus and I heard a loud groan as the familiar face of Typhon emerged from its depths. I woke up in a cold sweat and looking to my right noticed that something was missing. Clarisse was gone, she had abandoned us and she took the camel with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Tantalus

As I was saying, Clarisse left us stranded there and we had nothing with us. Me and John (sorry for the grammar I mean John and I) walked and walked and walked becoming very mad at Clarisse until we found a pool of water staring at us.

I told john it could be a mirage but how could it, I mean Poseidon might just have been nice to me. But I didn't think of this as I rushed toward it. The water felt great running through my thought and looking over at John I noticed something that should never be on a demigod.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Why I'm John son of Apollo." He said looking shocked at the question.

"No your not, your not John…" I said stuttering because I remembered how in a Greek myth a man named Tantalus was forced to have water recede from his fingers and mouth and that was what the water was doing.

"Drink some water." I said eyeing him closely.

John cupped water in his hands and put the water to his lips but as he died the water fell and splashed on the ground.

"Tantalus, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"T-typhon said that I may have my curse broken if I captured you. I would be able to drink and eat again. And now, I will grant him that wish."

Tantalus lunged at me his arms spread out like an eagle, I wheeled around behind him and punched him in the back making him fall down.

"WHERES JOHN! YOUR NOT HIM!" I screamed at Tantalus on the ground.

"Johns dead I took over his body, he's my host." He answered.

"THEN SORRY JOHN BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!" I took out riptide and swan with all my might and him watching Tantalus's arm fall to the ground.

"You will pay for that!" He said standing up on his legs which made him tower over me in the wheelchair. Then I noticed something gleaming in his pocket, a bottle of nectar.

I reached out for the nectar and cut my paralyzed legs, then I dipped a little bit of nectar in each, immediately my legs began to work. I stood up leaving my wheelchair and swan at his towering head.

It fell off and hit the ground with a thud and I was left there to say, "Sorry John I had to."

It was really blurred after that and I knew I had drank too much nectar so I laid down and went to sleep having no dream this time. I woke up and found myself on the back of a camel very thirsty. The sun was high and I looked ahead at my driver who was an Arabian.

"Excuse me sir." I said but he responded in Greek which showed me he must have been well Greek. "Ποιος είσαι εσύ" Was all he said which I knew in Greek meant who are you.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." I responded knowing the man must also know English.

"Oh so your English are you well I am Amal son of Dionysis. But I am over 40 years old now. Well let me tell you one thing."He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Where I am taking you is no place for a son of Poseidon." 


	6. Chapter 6 Typhon

Chapter 6- I find a way to get back

I was in no hurry to go where I knew I would be going, the obvious place where I was going was definitely some sort of place with no water, but not the desert, I was just there. It had to be a place with not a single drop of water anywhere and I knew that I would be going to the underworld.

I had been in the underworld countless times but this time I knew it was for a reason. I helped defeat the titans before maybe he thought I could do it again. Of course I never battled Typhon hand against hand in combat but that will happen later, right now, I was going to have to get to the underworld and stop typhoon from getting out of it.

Not only that, but there was the problem of getting back to camp, I had to get back and yet I had to stop Typhon, what would I do? I realized that the only person I could message would be the smartest person I know. Annabeth.

I had a few gold drachmas left in my pocket so I iris messaged Annabeth, sadly, she was at an architect meeting in Olympus, the gods practically hated me.

"Annabeth!" I said to her image as she brought out a model and then dropped it in surprise of my voice.

"Percy what are you doing up he. Oh! It's an Iris message! I'm really sorry but I can't talk right n-

"Annabeth this is more important! I'm headed for the underworld to stop Typhon from getting up here! I was transported to the desert and I need you to get all of the campers out of the desert that were transported there also! Please! Typhon is weakening camp by taking all of the children out of it through the flag! Soon, all of them will be gone and Typhon will strike!" I told her rather fast.

"Percy, you always get stuck in an adventure and that's why I stopped going to camp, I was afraid that you could die off on one of your adventures right in front of me! I was scared!" She told me and I understood.

"Alright well, what do you think, do you think that I should- but this was cut of because of a loud ruble from within the underworld, typhoon emerged slowly from the depths of it and roared loudly, Typhon looked at me and said "son of Poseidon, you are not meant to be alive I hope you know. I will now grant that wish."

Annabeth looked at me scared and said "Percy, please watch your weak point and please o please don't die. If you do, I just wanted to say I lo-" But I never knew what she was going to say because the iris messages time went up and I was left there facing Typhon's face.

I looked him in the eye and uncapped riptide wondering what it would help with against a titan but my thought was brought out by a loud roar from the depths of the black thing. He was staring at me and all I could say was that he grew about fifty million feet taller because I couldn't see where he ended. He roared one more time probably to scare me but I wasn't scared, I was too preoccupied thinking of not dying right here.

I thought of the faces of Clarisse, Grover, Annabeth, my mom, and last but not least Mrs. O-Leary. Then I rose my sword above my head and charged into the thick black fog swooping around him.


	7. Chapter 7 The longest battle

Chapter 7- The longest battle

I was in complete darkness as I was racing through the black fog that surrounded Typhon's body. I was afraid of what he might look like and I realized that I couldn't beat a titan alone. I slashed through the fog and eventually hit his body making him roar.

I shouldn't have ran in the fog because at that moment my muscles began to droop and I remembered that's what the fog does. The fog eats away your muscle and eventually kills you.

Of course I wouldn't die until the fog's power reached my weak spot but my muscles still were weakening. I ran. I ran and ran and ran right out of the black fog before the fog got to my weak spot. I wondered if my weak spot would have a name too like Achillies tendon maybe the part on my back would later be called Percy's whatever.

I didn't think of this for long however because I pulled out one of my drachmas and messaged my mom right before Typhon started walking towards me.

"Percy is the OH MY ZUES!" My mom screamed looking at Typhon behind me.

"Mom, no time to talk grab medusa's head and ride over on Blackjack, im by the underworld entrance, HURRY!"

I watched my mom go and get the head and then get In her car to go to Camp Half Blood and get Blackjack before her image faded, though I wasn't really interested in her I was more preoccupied with the giant Titan behind me.

I knew I had to get to the water, if anywhere, I could maybe get my dad and have him help, why would the other Olympians help me. Hadez was mad at me for stealing his son's glory, Ares well you know that story, Athena hated me for being friends with Annabeth, Dionysus was busy with camp, and don't even get me started on Zues.

I realized the only gods that would help me were my dad, Apollo, maybe Hermes although he was mad at me for his son's death, and Aphrodite who is absolutely no help against a Titan.

I reached the best place, the pacific ocean, and the Titan was still behind me, but everything seemed to slow down as the ground began to open up in front of me.

"Typhon come here!" I said motioning in front of me where a huge hole was. He stared at me then charged. He fell in the hole but the hole wasn't big enough for his whole body so his head still stuck out.

I heard a screech and I looked up, my mom was flying on my Pegasus and she was carrying a bag around her shoulder. She landed Blackjack on the ground and gave the back to me nodding and smiling at Typhons screeching head.

I knew what to do, I unraveled the bag carefully and I saw my mom look in horror as the eyes looked into hers. I screamed. Medusa's eyes weren't covered in the bag, the fabric we put over her eyes slid off and now my mom was stone.

I showed Typhon the head and watched him turn to stone and after that, I cut up medusas head with Riptide and threw the pieces with Typhon.

I cried in front of my stone mom, she was still alive I knew and it was better if she was dead and movable than alive and immovable so I smashed her and threw her stone pieces in the ocean for my dad. I would ask Nico to talk to my mom. Until then, I had bigger problems; I still had to find out who bewitched the flag. But I knew who it was.

I rode on Blackjack back to Camp and found out that Annabeth got all of the kids out of the desert and put them back in camp.

"Ah here is the hero of us all!" Chiron called as I landed Blackjack on the earth.

Everyone around me cheered and I smiled as Annabeth ran out and hugged me.

"I was so afraid that you were dead, wheres Typhon?"

"In the bottom of a pit turned to stone, same with my mom." I told her what happened and she gasped.

"Are you serious! Your mom, I'm so sorry Percy."

"Don't be, I'll see her soon with Nico you know." I said and she nodded.

"Where is Clarrise?" I asked through the crowd and she stepped out of it and looked shaken and depressed that I was still alive.

"You bewitched the flag, you set Typhon free, I have proof too, right after you left, I had a vision of Typhon emerging from Tartarus, you did it all."

She ran towards the woods but I was faster I ran for her and she turned around backing up from me. The flag was 2 feet from her if she backed up into it, she would be sent to the desert. She touched it and vanished, then, an arrow hit it and broke it in two.

I returned to the center of the crowd and stood next to Annabeth, Grover came running into the middle also and hugged me then lightly punched me in the ribs.

"Percy Jackson saves Olympus and Camp half Blood twice each." Chiron called out but I stopped him.

"No Chiron, I always have had help, in getting the fleece I had help, in saving Olympus the first time I had a lot of help, this time I saved both at the same time, with some help." I said thinking of my mom and Medusa's head.

"Don't be so modest Percy seriously, it's okay, you saved the world and everything." She said but her next words were drowned out by a loud chant.

"KISS KISS KISS!" The chant rang out into our eardrums and both of our faces got red but in the end, we kissed.

They cheered and I walked back to my cabin knowing that Luke's body was somewhere and that Clarrisse was still at large, this was not the end. This was the beginning of the second prophecy.


End file.
